Conventional air conditioning design theories were challenged in the 1990's by a series of innovative thoughts developed by the late Dr Allan Shaw. These thoughts culminated with the air conditioning control system described in Dr Shaw's Australian patent 728987. This patent, and the system it describes, is now owned by the present applicant and will be referred to throughout this specification as the “Shaw system”.
The Shaw system is a system that operates air conditioning functions in parallel to separate the process of treating latent loads (typically to remove moisture from outdoor air) and sensible loads (typically internal air which is dry). The Shaw system differs from conventional air conditioning processes in that, rather than drawing untreated outdoor air and then cooling it within the total air conditioning system, incoming outdoor air is pre-treated (dehumidified and cooled) by a first, separate outdoor-air heat exchanger before being merged with typically dry (treated or untreated) inside air that generally has been cooled by a second heat exchanger. The two air streams are merged, to then be delivered to a conditioned space.
Additionally, the Shaw system includes the passage of the same cooling medium stream (typically water) through both heat exchangers, in series, to maximize efficiency.
The Shaw system thus describes broad concepts of two evaporator coils, configured into one refrigeration circuit. However, the description of the method of operation of the refrigeration circuit in Australian patent 728987 is only briefly conceptualised.
An aim of the present invention is to enhance the Shaw system, in particular by providing improved refrigeration componentry and control methodology that more clearly allows for the adoption of the Shaw system in a direct expansion air conditioning system, with the incorporation of additional energy efficiency componentry and control methodology.
Having said that, the present invention also aims to provide an air conditioning system that is well suited to allow compliance with building standards that relate to ventilation amenity in buildings, while at the same time reducing energy usage by the building to desirably low levels.
In this respect, there is increasing importance being placed upon the use of adequate proportions of outside air to provide a building's occupants with a healthy and comfortable environment. Indeed, requirements for the maintenance of CO2 levels in buildings below unhealthy and dangerous levels are increasingly being mandated in countries via local building codes and standards. An example is Standard 62.1 of the ASHRAE 62 Standard titled “Ventilation and Acceptable Indoor Air Quality in Commercial, Institutional and High-Rise Residential Buildings”. 
However, the use of higher proportions of outside air (to help achieve compliance with the maintenance of CO2 levels in buildings below unhealthy and dangerous levels), such as by opening dampers by greater extents or for longer periods, typically requires higher energy usage in air conditioning systems, particularly when the ambient conditions include higher temperatures or higher humidity levels. At a time when building owners are also under pressure to reduce overall energy usage, this tension between adequate ventilation with outside air and low energy use is driving the development of improved air conditioning systems.
Before turning to a summary of the present invention, it must be appreciated that the above description of the prior art has been provided merely as background to explain the context of the invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any of the material referred to was published or known, or was a part of the common general knowledge in Australia or elsewhere.